To Meet A Friend
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Trixie gets an invitation from her online pal Velocistar to meet him in person! Is the gang going to make a new friend, or is Velocistar not as great as Trixie thinks? Rex/Trixie, some Buzz/Jessie and some Woody/Bo.
1. The Invitation

**Hello everyone! We're back! This time with the help of our new friend Diane Clifford! The three of us are going to be working together on this story so, expect it to be a good one!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then Bo would have been at Bonnie's house in Toy Story 3.**

****

**

* * *

**

It was early autumn, and Trixie was sitting in front of the computer typing away merrily. She had spent the morning battling Rex on the new computer game that Bonnie had recently bought, and was over the moon to have won. So over the moon, in fact, that she was telling Velciostar237 - or as she preferred to say, 'The Velociraptor Down the Street' - just how she had beaten Rex, not leaving any detail out.

She was in the middle of her online conversation when Dolly climbed onto the desk next to her.

"Hey Trixie. Whatcha up to?" The purple haired doll asked, noticing the blue dinosaur was typing something on the keyboard.

"Not much," Trixie said quickly, hitting the enter button, and closing the messenger window in a trice.

Dolly raised a brow and glanced at the screen.

"You wouldn't be talking to your dinosaur friend, would you?" She said with a giggle, and Trixie blushed.

"Not in the slightest. He's not even a dinosaur, just a friend." She babbled mindlessly, making Dolly grin. They all knew Trixie was fast friends with the male dinosaur she'd met on the chat rooms online some years ago. Only now that Rex was here, Trixie's conversations with this far off dino had lessened, as she preferred to spend time with her new friend that was there.

The ping of the screen behind them made the two females jump. A messenger window had popped up.

Velciostar237: Anyway, that game sounds really cool.

Trixie hesitated, stealing a glance at Dolly before she moved over to the keyboard to type a reply.

Cerotopia113: Yeah, it's really fun.

A few moments passed then the screen pinged a second time.

Velciostar237: You know, I hate to bring it up...but I have a confession to make...

Trixie read the message and frowned.

Ceratopia 113: What's that?

Velciostar237: Well, you seem like a really knowledgeable dinosaur. I don't want to seem too forward, but I really respect you for that.

Trixie watched the screen, seeing he was still typing, unsure what to say.

Velciostar237: I don't want to seem too forward, but would you like to meet me?

Trixie blinked in amazement, and then let her little paws fly over the keyboard for a few moments.

Cerotopia113: Meet you? But you're a whole street away.

Velciostar237: I know, and I wouldn't ask usually, but we've been chatting for so long. It would be nice to FINALLY meet you.

Trixie looked at Dolly again and swallowed before typing a message.

Cerotopia113: I know. And it would be nice to meet you too. But it's not going to be easy getting myself to where you are. It's a dangerous world for a toy.

Velciostar237: I understand. But can't you get anyone to accompany you?

Trixie read the message, her eyes moving from the screen to Dolly, and then back down to the floor of the room. Below the desk where she sat, Woody, Jessie, Buzz and Rex were playing cards.

She smiled, as she typed her reply.

Cerotopia113: You know, I just might be able to.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Woody stared in astonishment at the dinosaur.

"I want to beat Trixie at a video game," Rex said, fumbling with the cards in his little claws.

Buzz smirked.

"Good luck with that, lizard boy. You're still having trouble with the Buzz Lightyear game that came out about a decade ago."

"I told you at the time that I beat Zurg in real life," Rex protested, dropping an ace on the floor and scrambling to pick it up. The other cards he held dropped to the floor too, and he wailed.

Jessie giggled.

"You can't even hold your cards, Rex. You should take it one step at a time."

Rex sighed.

"I wasn't doing very well anyway. I'll just watch you guys play."

Woody shook his head, drew a card, and placed a two of clubs on the pile.

"I thought you and Trixie weren't competitive like that."

"We're not! Just... I'm supposed to be the carnivore, the dominant creature… I guess I just want to impress her. " Rex complained.

"So you need to practice more," Jessie said reassuringly.

"I've been playing that new video game Bonnie got three weeks ago-" Rex began.

"So it's not exactly new," Buzz muttered under his breath.

"-and I still can't beat Trixie. She always gets me right on the last part." Rex went on.

"Maybe you just have to admit that you'll always be second," Jessie said, dropping a three of hearts onto the pile. "I mean there's only two of you in the room, and someone's got to be second..."

"But she then goes online, talks to her friend down the street and I just know she's talking about beating me, and he's probably talking about how good he is at the game" Rex wailed, flailing his little arms. "I just know he looks good in her eyes. And I look like a complete loser."

Buzz put down his cards and patted Rex on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she doesn't."

"But what if she does! She's always happy when she comes off the computer. I feel like he's more of a dinosaur than I am! What if she decides to leave me for him? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection!" Rex sighed.

"I'm sure Trixie's not attracted to the dinosaur down the street at all," Woody said softly, watching Buzz pick his cards back up and frown at the deck in front of him.

"Yeah," Jessie agreed, "I mean, it's not like they've even met..."

She was cut off by the little blue dinosaur jumping down from the desk to the chair, to the floor. She glanced at Rex, who was nervously twiddling his fingers together, looking rather hopeless. He didn't appear to have seen Trixie, until the others fell silent. Only then did he glance up to see Trixie meandering over to them.

"Heya guys," she greeted them, settling herself down. "Whatcha playing?"

"Cards," Woody said flatly, tapping Buzz. "Are you going to play or what?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Buzz muttered, throwing down the king of clubs.

Trixie glanced at Rex, who was next in the circle.

"Aren't you playing?"

Rex swallowed.

"No...no, I'm...forfeiting," he mumbled. Jessie opened her mouth to say something but a look from Woody made her close it again.

"Oh, okay. Just so long as you weren't losing...again," Trixie grinned.

Rex looked flustered at this.

"No...noooo...no no no..." he said quickly. "Just...uh, taking a break...you know..."

Trixie laughed and turned her attention to Woody, who was pondering a card to lay down.

"Gee, Sheriff, I wonder if I can talk to you about something?"

"What?" Woody mumbled, selecting a card from his pack and then replacing it again.

"Well, there's kind of a favour I've promised to a friend..."

"Friend?" Woody asked, finally selecting a card and laying the four of spades down.

"Yeah, you know my friend down the street..." Trixie went on.

Rex blinked.

"The Velociraptor?" he asked, and Trixie looked over her shoulder to nod at him before turning back to Woody.

"He's asked if he can meet me..." she stopped short, seeing the look on Woody's face.

Woody stared at Trixie for a long moment.

"You want to go alone to meet another toy you talk to on the Internet?"

Trixie shook her head.

"I can't go alone, Woody, I wouldn't dream of it." She paused. "I was hoping maybe you might be willing to come along. I know you've gotten into all sorts of scrapes and adventures and it would be nice to have the brave Sheriff with me."

"You want me to chaperone you, is that it?" Woody grinned.

"No. I want to go and meet him, silly." Trixie smiled. "I just need some...backup."

Woody coughed.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the whole idea, Trixie."

"Well..." Trixie fidgeted. "I know it's a lot to ask."

"I'll come too." Everyone turned to stare at Rex, who had gotten to his feet. He waved his little arms around. "It would be really nice to meet this friend of yours, Trixie."

Buzz blinked and nudged Rex.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to meet this other dinosaur. I want to see exactly what I'm up against." Rex hissed back to the space toy.

Buzz sighed, and looked at the cowboy sitting across from him.

"You know, when we got out of the incinerator, I told you that we should stick together? I meant it."

"And you know I won't go anywhere without you, pard'ner," Jessie added from beside him with a little smile.

Woody sighed.

"So we're all going?" He looked from Buzz to Jessie, then to Rex and back to Trixie.

Four faces stared back at him.

"Fine. Everyone on the desk in fifteen minutes."

* * *

**Sooo… what did everyone think… did they LOVE IT! Let us know your opinions and we will have the next chapter up as soon as we can! See ya'll then!**


	2. The Journey

**All right everyone! Here is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Also; I just got the third Toy Story graphic novel made by Boom Studios! It's EPIC! It actually features a Woody/Bo kiss, very very sweet.**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then Buzz and Jessie SO would have kissed in the third movie!**

****

**

* * *

**

"This is gonna be so much fun! I can't believe you guys are all coming too! You're the best!" Trixie gabbled as they all gathered together fifteen minutes later.

Rex eyed Trixie as they stood on the desk. She seemed really excited and he was wondering if he was doing the right thing by coming along. He looked at Buzz and Jessie, who didn't seem to have the same qualms he did. He hoped the Velociraptor wouldn't be a dominant creature – that was supposed to be his role, even if he didn't fulfill it quite as much as he should. As he pondered, Woody joined them.

"Everyone present?" the cowboy asked, scanning the little group in front of him.

"You should know, Woody!" Jessie emphasized with a little giggle. "We're the same group as on the floor fifteen minutes ago."

"I wasn't sure if anyone else had been roped into accompanying us," Woody said tersely, and then turned to Trixie. "I assume you're going to lead the way for us?"

"Yup. I spoke to Velocistar and he gave me directions on where to go," Trixie said happily, handing Woody a piece of paper with a map drawn on it. "You can keep that one. I've memorized it already!" She turned and threw Rex a little glance; the green reptile was still standing there, fretting. "C'mon Rex. Let's get moving, huh?"

"Oh, sure," Rex mumbled, following Trixie out of the window, trying not to look down – he was scared of heights after all. He looked behind him to see Woody, Buzz and Jessie all preparing to follow them. With that, the dinosaur followed Trixie's lead over the jutting out part of the roof, scaling down the column that joined the first floor to the second, and landed neatly on the lawn. He was quite impressed with himself until Trixie grunted from nearby.

"Rex. Get off my back."

"Huh?" Looking down, Rex noticed he had mistaken Trixie for the ground. "Oh!" He jumped off the little blue dinosaur, who shook herself vigorously and sighed as the others joined them.

"You know, Rex, you're gonna have to pay more attention," she grumbled, starting to creep around the house, heading for the back fence. Rex watched her go, his shoulders sagging. He was never going to amount to anything in her eyes, or so it seemed.

"Maybe I'll just go back," he murmured, starting to turn and heading towards the porch, but Buzz grabbed his tail.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with us, even if we have to drag you all the way."

"Yeah," Woody agreed. "After all, you were the one who said we should all go along with Trixie to meet this other dinosaur."

"You guys can go. I'll watch for you returning! I know where you are if anything goes wrong, you can get a note to me or som-" Rex started to babble, and Jessie put her hand over his mouth.

"Listen, lizard breath. Either you come with us, or I whip your butt into shape in front of Trixie. And you don't want that, seriously."

Rex blinked for a moment as Jessie removed her hand from his mouth so he could speak. When he did, it was only to exhale weakly. As silly as he was, he knew three against one wasn't going to work too well in his favour.

"Okay. But you guys have to promise me that if this Velociraptor challenges me that you guys will help me out, right?"

"We promise, Rex," Woody said with a grin. "Now come on, we need to get moving before we either get spotted, or Trixie comes back to yell at us for abandoning her."

"I'll go catch up to her," Jessie offered, starting to walk around the house to the fence too, leaving the three males together.

"How far do we have to go, Woody?" Rex asked nervously, watching Jessie depart.

"Not far." Woody surmised, glancing at the paper Trixie had left them. "Only through the fence, across next door's lawn, down the street, avoiding all cars and humans, through the other garden's fence, across the lawn, and up to the playroom."

It was at that moment, if Rex could have turned white, he probably would have.

* * *

"Over here," Trixie hissed from behind a bush.

The others were hot on her heels as they quickly entered through the gap in the fence and dashed across the lawn to meet her in the foliage. One by one they sat down, gasping for breath.

"That was a close call." Buzz muttered, flipping his helmet open again with the press of a purple button.

"You're telling me," Jessie muttered from beside him, fanning herself with her hat, her cheeks flushed.

"It wasn't so bad," Rex whispered, and Woody looked up from adjusting his vest.

"Not so bad? We almost got caught and it's all your fault."

"It wasn't my fault! That basket under that stroller shouldn't have had such large holes in it for my tail to get trapped." Rex wailed.

"You didn't even put it back on right," Trixie pointed out, and Rex turned around to see his tail was on upside down.

"Oh no! Now I look even stupider than usual!" Rex wailed louder, and Trixie shushed him.

"Be quiet. Here." The female dinosaur reached out and twisted the tail so it was the right way up. "Also, next time you get under a baby's stroller, warn us before you roar like that."

"If you got your tail caught-" Rex started.

"Which I didn't," Trixie said smartly.

"-then you'd roar too." Rex went on.

"Alright you guys. Enough bickering." Woody rolled his eyes and looked at Trixie. "Which way next?"

"Just over here." Trixie giggled. "To quote Velciostar, 'the entrance is hidden to the left, in the shadows'."

Rex blinked at Trixie's words.

"I thought that wa-" he started to say, and as Trixie turned, he started to stutter. "I m-mean, I thought that was j-just the entrance t-to Zurg's fortress?"

"Sorry?" Trixie blinked at him incredulously.

"You know...that really old Buzz Lightyear game...the entrance is 'to the left in the shadows'." Rex explained.

"Oh." Trixie contemplated this for a moment."You know...that's really weird. I could never work out where that entrance was." She grinned."I guess you're not as hopeless at video games as you seem, huh, Rex?"

She turned to enter through a small vent in the side of the building, leaving a speechless Rex behind. She didn't see the elbow jab, accompanied by the knowing grin that Buzz gave Rex, as others sauntered past and into the vent.

After a moment to realize that she'd actually thrown him a compliment, Rex let a small smile wash over his face. Maybe this journey into the unknown wasn't going to be as bad as he'd first thought.

* * *

**Well, it seems like Rex is actually having a little bit of luck here! So let us know what you think! We will have the third chapter up for you soon! Our co-writer, Diane Clifford assures us that it will be funny!**


	3. The Meeting

****

**Okay everyone, you are very lucky! Here we have the next chapter fresh and ready to consume! Our Cowriter Diane Clifford promised this chapter to have a few laughs, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And as an added bonus, you are going to meet a VERY special new character near the end of this chapter… I hope you enjoy her!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then Jessie would have her own horse, and people would stop thinking that Bullseye belonged to her!**

**

* * *

**

"Now. It was left, right, left, left..." Trixie muttered under her breath. She was leading the others through the maze of vents, towards the room where she'd finally meet the dinosaur she'd been talking to for so many years.

In the back of her head lay a jumble of thoughts. What would he look like? Would he like her? Would she like him? Would they have anything in common besides video games? And gracious, should she have buffed her horn and fluffed her frill before she left?

She stopped in the middle of a cross vent, and something bumped into her from behind.

"Rex!" Trixie muttered crossly as the green dinosaur stepped on her foot.

"Oh, sorry Trixie," Rex apologized, causing the blue dinosaur to roll her eyes.

Why was Rex along on this trip anyway? She wondered. He had turned out to be more trouble than he was worth. First the whole thing with the stroller, and now he was practically falling over himself in the vent. She didn't dare think about what he'd be like when he actually got to the playroom.

She sighed. If that silly Tyrannosaurus showed her up, she'd kick him into the middle of next year.

* * *

"Should I use my head?" Rex asked, as Trixie peered through the bars. They had finally reached the end of the vent and came to a metal grill. Trixie was scouting the room to check for humans.

"Shush," she answered, pushing gently with a foot at the metal grate, which swung open in front of them. "We don't want to meet Joel."

"Joel?" Woody asked.

"Yeah. Joel is Velocistar's human." Trixie explained, as they all filtered into the room quietly.

"I see," Woody replied, looking around the room. He didn't have much chance to say anything else because they were suddenly approached by a small brown dinosaur.

"Uh?" Rex blinked, pointing at the new arrival. He suddenly felt himself beginning to sweat with nerves. This was it. This had to be the Velociraptor, who Trixie admired so much and for so long.

"Ah! My precious Ceratopia!" The little dinosaur ran forward to clutch at Rex's hand, mistaking his nervous sweat. "My beloved!"

The toys glanced at each other as the little Velociraptor began to plant an array of kisses onto Rex's hand, unaware he was completely smooching the wrong dinosaur.

"Uh...Velocistar?" Trixie asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes?" The little dinosaur didn't turn, rather he was more insistent on continuing to smooch Rex's hand. The green dinosaur was getting rather more confused and panicky with each passing moment, and Trixie supposed she better save her friend.

"I'm Trixie." She stated, and the brown dinosaur's head snapped up from his attentions to Rex.

"Trixie?" He asked; his eyes half lidded as he took her in.

"Yeah. I'm a Ceratopia. He's a Tyrannosaurus," Trixie said bluntly, and the Velociraptor's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh!" He took a hasty step back from Rex. "My apologies!"

Rex coughed awkwardly, running to hide behind Buzz.

"N-no p-problem..." he stuttered, wiping his hand on his scales.

Trixie meanwhile, was grinning at the Velociraptor with glee.

"So, we finally meet...uh..." She paused. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what to call you."

"Oh. Just call me Victor." The brown dinosaur smiled. "Welcome to Joel's room."

"He seems a lot smaller than I was expecting," Trixie whispered to Woody, and Rex couldn't help but overhear.

The Velociraptor had insisted that Trixie accompany him up to the bench where Joel kept all his computer consoles. He had a vast array of video games on a shelf above, and Victor was tugging down a plethora for Trixie to sift through. Woody had gone along with them as Trixie's chaperone, and Rex, not wanting to be left out, had insisted on following.

"I know. I was expecting a beast of a dinosaur like Rex." Woody agreed, and Rex glowed.

"You think I'm a beast?"

"Well, you've certainly got the breath for it," Trixie giggled, "I wouldn't worry about your roar, you can stink the hunters to death." She went on, and Rex sighed, his shoulders slumping.

He figured that all hope was lost; it wasn't that big of a secret amongst the toys that Rex had a pretty big crush on Trixie. She was the first dinosaur toy, other than himself that he had met, and they had clicked instantly. Not to mention the fact that the two of them shared a love for video games, and thus would spend a lot of time together, playing the newest game that had been released online or the newest game that Bonnie had gotten. Rex sighed, he told himself that he would have to give up, it seemed like Trixie was much more interested in Victor than him, and there was nothing he could do about it. If only he had been quicker to tell her, and not as shy, it might have worked out, and she would be hanging out with him now instead of this Victor guy, Rex sat down on the carpet of the room, and just stared at his big feet, noting how much larger they were than Victors.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Buzz and Jessie were investigating some old astronomy books that Joel had kept under his bed.

"Look at this one," Buzz murmured, tugging a book out into the light to pore over a page. "All the spacecraft and planets. I didn't even know some of these things existed."

Jessie rolled her eyes from where she stood beside him.

"Buzz, you constantly go on about space, and yet you've never been there."

"But it doesn't hurt to do my research in case I ever do!" Buzz argued back, bending over the book. He flipped a page and began to run his finger down the sentences contained on it. "It's like you, pretending to have ridden Aurora through the desert, but everyone knows you never really did!"

Jessie's mouth dropped open. "How dare you. Aurora is my horse, remember, you got her for me! It doesn't matter where I rode her; it's just that I rode her!"

"But you never rode her through the desert." Buzz challenged her without looking up.

Jessie was a bit peeved, sure she hadn't really ridden Aurora through the desert, but, in Bonnie's imagination she had, she figured that perhaps a good talking to would get Buzz back in his place. But, just as she was about to give Buzz a proper tongue lashing, something tugged at her jeans from behind.

She looked around, but there was no one there, except for Buzz, of course.

"Buzz," Jessie started, about to change tact and scold him for being cheeky, when she noticed the spaceman wasn't looking at the book anymore. In fact, he appeared to be looking at something right behind her. Looking around and down, Jessie saw a small porcelain doll, staring up at her with big brown eyes. The doll still had her hand on the back of Jessie's jeans, the material clasped in her fingers.

"Miss?" The little doll lisped, and Jessie grinned, forgetting her

annoyance. She turned around to squat down to the little doll's height.

"Well, howdy there little lady." Jessie said, taking in the little doll. She had brown hair, molded into Shirley temple style ringlets. She wore a little purple dress that was made of a light purple shade on the top part, darker over the chest piece and white on the skirt with purple polka dots. It was also quite obvious that this little girl was a shepherdess, due to the fact that she held a small purple colored crook in her hands.

"And who might you be?" Jessie asked of the little doll.

"I'm Mary." The little doll replied, wrenching a little part of her own dress in her fingers, twisting it around shyly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jessie. And this is Buzz," Jessie said, indicating Buzz next to her. Mary glanced at Buzz who waved his fingers at her, having forgotten the book. Mary smiled at him and looked back into Jessie's eyes.

"Have you come to wescue me?"

Jessie was puzzled. "You need wes-I mean, rescuing?" The little doll nodded. "What from?" Jessie asked, and the little doll pointed up to the ceiling.

Jessie looked up for the first time since entering the room, and caught sight of all the model rockets and planes dangling from the ceiling. Allowing her eyes to swivel around, she caught sight of plastic figurines of aliens and monsters on all the shelves, and then there were figurines of dinosaurs and other scary looking animals on the windowsill.

Jessie shuddered. It was enough to give anyone nightmares. What sort of room was this?

"Dey won't let me go." Mary said sadly, looking with a frightened face up at the toys on the shelves.

"How did you end up here?" she asked Mary, who shrugged, and posed her own question to the redhead.

"Can I come wif you?"

Jessie hesitated, standing up and glancing at Buzz awkwardly. Mary dropped her crook, instead raising her hand to her mouth and started sucking away on her thumb. Jessie watched her, still not knowing what to say. She was saved, fortunately, by the sound of a familiar whistle approaching.

"Thank the critters," she thought gratefully, as Woody himself came into view.

"Howdy Jessie," Woody began, and stopped dead when he saw that the two toys weren't alone as he'd left them. He blinked at the little doll, who turned to face him, her thumb still in her mouth. He took in her appearance. The big brown eyes staring up at him made his heart want to melt. He was instantly reminded of something that had happened long ago.

"_And then," Woody continued "We would move to Switzerland!"_

"_Switzerland?" Bo laughed, "Woody, why there?"_

"_Because!" the cowboy explained to his beau "It's one of the few countries in the world that is well known for having beautiful meadows FULL of wild flowers, like forget me nots." Bo giggled at this "And bleeding hearts." Woody reminded her._

"_I guess that would be nice." Bo concluded._

"_Yeah!" Woody said, probably a bit too excited about this game they were playing. "A-and then, we would have some kids."_

"_Woody," Bo stopped him "Maybe you're going a bit too far with this sweetheart."_

"_But…" Woody said, a frown coming up on his face, this game was wonderful; he didn't want to stop dreaming about what he and his beloved would be able to do if they were human._

"_Maybe we should be a bit more realistic… what could we REALLY do?" Bo asked._

"_Really do? Like, actually do as us right now?" Woody asked, suddenly getting a little hot under the collar._

"_Yes." Bo giggled as she snuggled up to him._

"_Well." Woody started, wrapping his arms around his girl "um, we could still get married."_

"_We could?" Bo asked him, looking up at him._

"_Well, yeah! I mean, if Molly or Andy decides to marry us then, I-I guess we could… um… make it count." Woody said, saying the last three words quietly. Bo beamed up at him._

"_I'd like that." Bo said. It was a rule amongst the toys that you could only be married under three circumstances:_

_Your child decided to marry you, and you decided to say that it counted and was therefore legal._

_You and your beloved got married at the convention that the toy leaders had once every ten years._

_You came as a married couple already in a set._

_Woody grinned at her._

"_And if we decided that they are taking to long, then in 2010, we can get married at the convention!" He said. Bo looked up at him._

"_Woodrow Pride, are you proposing to me?" She asked with a glint in her eyes._

"_Yes, I am Bo." Woody said softly "I want to be married to you, so, um, will you be my wife, under those conditions?"_

"_Of course!" Bo said giggling as she pounced on her sheriff, giving him a big kiss. Woody happily complied to the kiss and it was a good minute before they broke apart. Bo snuggled up to her love and smiled up at him. "You know," she stated. "We could still adopt, if you really want children."_

"_I'd love that." Woody said, smiling "You'd be a great mom!" Bo grinned._

"_I'd want a little cowboy, like you. It would be so cute to see you two interacting!" she stated softly._

"_and I'd like a daughter, just as sweet and beautiful as you are." Woody replied._

"_Fine." Bo stated "but the girl has to be a brunette like you, and the boy has to be a blonde, that way,"_

"_They actually look like they could be our biological kids." Woody finished for her._

"_Yeah." Bo stated. "Exactly."_

"_I love it." Woody said, wrapping his arms tighter around his love._

"_And I love you." Bo replied smiling up at him, stroking his cheek with her porcelain hand._

"_I love you too." Woody stated as Bo brought his face down to hers for another kiss._

That had been years ago.

They had never gotten the chance to get married as the idea never came into Andy or Molly's minds, and by the time the 2010 convention rolled around, Bo had been given away. But now, Woody was finding himself looking at the very girl that he and Bo had dreamed up as their daughter, and he was taken aback by all the memories.

"Well, who's this you found, Jess?" He asked his sister, trying to keep his composure and unable to tear his eyes away for a good few moments.

"This is Mary," Jessie said, and Woody frowned for a moment.

"As in Mary Mary Quite Contrary?"

"Er..." Jessie didn't know. Mary answered instead.

"No. I'm just Mary. Can I comes home wif you..." she trailed off, glanced at Jessie, then looked back and saw Woody's badge, "...Mr Sheriff, sir, purlease?"

She blinked at him and he didn't know how to answer such a simple request. His tongue got tied in a knot. This little girl, he felt, was his. He suddenly had this protective feeling for this tyke, and he realized that it didn't really matter if Bo was there right now or not, because either way, she would have wanted him to save this little girl.

"Pretty please, Mr Sheriff, sir, please?" Mary blinked at him again, and that was it, Woody couldn't take it anymore, he had to take her in.

"Well...sure." He found the smile coming over his face before he could stop it. The smile that came over Mary's face was precious.

"Yay! I get to go home with Mr Sheriff and Miss Jessie and Mr Buzz." She cried in glee. She stopped jumping, and Woody eyed the childlike doll.

"Mr Sheriff sir?" She was back blinking her big brown eyes at him, weaving a sort of magic spell over his brain. "Can I bring my lamb too?"

"Your lamb?" Woody asked, a bit confused.

"Violet. She's my lamb. She follows me everywhere. I made her hide from the scary monsters while I came out to see this nice lady," Mary said, pointing at Jessie.

"Well. Okay." Woody said slowly, unable to say no to this little angel. Mary nodded with a bright smile and darted off.

Woody let his shoulders slump and exhaled heavily.

Buzz voiced the thing they had all been thinking to themselves for some time.

"You know, she reminds me an awful lot of Bo..."

Woody glanced at his friend.

"I know." The similarity was amazing.

"And she looks a little like you too, Woody," Buzz went on, and Woody glanced over at the little doll, who was hauling something out from behind the bookcase on some type of leash made out of a purple ribbon.

Buzz was right, the cowboy realized. The little doll was a perfect ringer for Bo when it came to the dress, but as for looks, with the big brown eyes and the dark hair...she almost could have been his own little double.

Mary returned over to them, tugging along something white.

"This is Violet," she announced proudly, and Woody gawped at the little fluffy sheep standing just to Mary's side.

"You're Mary with the little lamb?" He asked, and she nodded.  
Next to him, Jessie broke into a grin.

"I guess she's getting more and more like Bo every moment, right Woody?" The redhead teased, but all Woody could do was smile, just for a brief moment, the hole in his heart that had been created when Bo was taken away, felt a little less empty.

* * *

**Well, what do you think! Let us know what you think about Mary! We've been working on her for a WHILE now! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we'll have the next one up soon!**


	4. The Roar

****

****

Here's the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait, Harry Potter had us a bit distracted!

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then Mr. Potato head would like his sons more than he does.**

**

* * *

**

"Ha! Beaten again!" cheered Trixie.

The three dinosaurs had not even seen Woody leave their side as they hooked up the games console and began to play. Rex, who had been flanking Trixie for the entire game, was somewhat happy to see her win. He didn't feel so insignificant, knowing Victor couldn't beat her either.

"Aw man!" Victor complained good naturedly. "You beat my high score too!"

"Naturally," Trixie grinned.

Rex took another glance at her. She radiated happiness at being top dog – or should that be top dinosaur? – at the game. He noticed how her happiness made her seem really pretty. Was that how she looked every time she beat him too? He didn't ever remember noticing.

"Okay!" Victor called from halfway up a shelf. "I got one you can't beat me on, T-girl!"

"Bring it on!" Trixie enthused, looking at Rex.

"I'm whipping his butt! And it's even more fun than when I beat you!" She laughed, as Rex returned her emotion with a small awkward smile.

* * *

"Are you my Poppa?" Mary asked, looking up at the cowboy doll as he led her along.

Woody had noticed some time ago that the light outside the window was beginning to fade. He had taken Mary's hand to keep her next to him, and for some strange reason it was a huge comfort to have her nearby. From her other hand, the little sheep she kept with her toddled along too, making a daisy chain effect between the three of them.

"Poppa?" Woody asked, glancing down at her now, a bit confused at what she was asking.

"Yeah. Are you my Poppa?" Mary repeated.

"No, I'm Woody," he said, stopping for a moment to bend down to the little girl doll, tickling her, causing the young girl to giggle.

"I know you're Woody. You're the sheriff. But are you my Poppa too?"

"What do you mean by Poppa, Mary?" Woody asked, and she gestured dramatically, flinging the ribbon leash about in the air.

"Are you my Poppa, My Daddy?"

"Oh!" Woody exclaimed, and didn't say anything. Mary gave a big sigh and dropped her gaze wistfully, her head tipping to the side as she looked away.

"You're not my Poppa, are you?

Woody rushed to reassure her.

"Well, I suppose I could be your 'Poppa', if you wanted," he began, remembering his conversation with Bo from all that time ago.

Mary jumped up and down.

"Oh yes please Mr Sheriff sir, I'd like a Poppa. I bet you'd be a good Poppa! I never had a fambily 'afore!" she lisped, and he found himself smiling at how cute she looked. She suddenly looked downcast again, and he placed a thumb under her chin, bringing her face up.

"Well, you can be a part of ours. Mine." Woody offered, and her eyes shone once more.

"Weally?" She lisped, and he smiled at her, pinching her cheek.

"We-I mean, really. I'll be Dad-I mean, Poppa, and Jessie there can be your auntie...and I suppose that would make Buzz your unc-" He broke off as Mary tugged at his shirt sleeve.

"What about Momma?" she asked.

Woody hesitated, and Mary stared unblinking, waiting for the answer to pass his lips.

"Well, there was -is-someone." He started and Mary smiled widely.

"Momma's at home waiting for Poppa to return?"

Woody coughed into his fist.

"Not exactly."

"I don't unnerstand." Mary said, her fingers still holding Woody's sleeve.

"Momma...well, she's not with me, I mean- she's not with Poppa anymore."

"She's not? Where is she?" Mary's eyes widened. "Did you not loves Momma anymore?"

"No,no," Woody soothed. "I loved your Momma –Bo - an awful lot."

"Then why'd she go 'way?"

Woody sighed, getting to his feet and taking the little child doll's hand in his.

"It's a long story, Mary. I'll tell you when you're older. Come on."

* * *

"C'mon Rex! You gotta do better than that!" Trixie laughed, watching Rex get overtaken on the racing game they were playing. They were playing a twosome with Victor watching.

"I'm trying," Rex yelled, attempting to steer around a corner and getting stuck in a hedge. Trixie, meanwhile, had go karted to victory, with a squeal of delight. Rex tossed the controller aside as the blue dinosaur danced, giggling.

"Wow, you boys can't beat me on anything!" She smirked, then glanced up, catching sight of the reddening sky outside the window. "Wow, it's getting late. We should be heading back with the others."

Rex stood up to go almost instantly, but Victor turned from where he was slotting a video game CD back into its case.

"Go?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It was lovely meeting you at last, but I – we – have to get home." Trixie said apologetically.

"Oh, you can't do that." Victor said, brandishing a games box. "We haven't played this game yet."

"Maybe I can thrash you on it another time," Trixie suggested.

"How about now?" Victor said.

Trixie took a step back as Victor came towards her, Rex standing off to the side of where they were.

"Now." The brown dinosaur repeated. His tone was half demanding, half whiny.

Trixie glanced at Rex, and wondered why she'd done such a thing. She shook her head.

"Victor, don't be silly. We've been here quite a while. Joel is going to be home soon, and so will Bonnie. We have to split up and go home." Her voice was firmer, but Victor was not understanding.

"Just stay a little longer," He wheedled, almost pleading, and Trixie shifted uncomfortably. To her surprise, Rex stepped forward.

"You know-" The green dinosaur began hesitantly, "We really should be going. I don't like the dark."

"Who's talking to you, alligator breath?" Victor snapped, and Rex's eyes grew huge like saucers. So he really did have the stench of a beast, like Trixie had told him previously? A thought suddenly crossed his mind. A beast, was he?

He turned his roaming attention back to Victor, who was still cajoling Trixie to play more videogames, and cleared his throat.

"E-excuse m-me? Victor?" He asked more bravely than he felt.

"What now?" Victor answered his gaze on Trixie, his tone cool but irritated.

"I have something to s-say," Rex stumbled over his words, stalling for some kind of time to figure out what to do.

"Just say it, already," Victor sneered, lurching forward and grabbing at Trixie's frontal horn.

For some unknown reason, the sight of the smaller dinosaur laying hands on Trixie made Rex see red for the first time in his life.

* * *

They had just gotten to the window when the loud noise from across Joel's room made them all look around.

Woody let go of Mary's hand as he stared across at the three dinosaurs on the shelf opposite the window ledge – one brown dinosaur lying on its side; one little blue dinosaur staring in awe; and one large green dinosaur looking angry and bewildered at the same time.

"Wowzers," Jessie murmured from nearby Woody. "I didn't know Rex had it in him."

"I guess he just needed some motivation." Buzz stated, indicating Trixie.

Jessie giggled.

"I hope some toy out there would stick up for me too, if I was being picked on." She didn't see Buzz's cheeks tint pink at her words, but then, neither did Woody. He was busy looking around the area.

For when he'd glanced down to retake Mary's hand, the little girl had vanished. As his eyes continued to roam the area in search of her, he caught sight of Violet, Mary's sheep. The fluffy woolball was bleating sadly as it trotted down the sill, it's purple leash trailing behind it limply.

Without a second thought for his own safety, nor the fact they should really be getting home before dark, Woody dashed after the sheep.

Bo would never have forgiven him if he hadn't.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Good, bad? I hope you liked it! The next chapter will come soon; Diane Clifford has already sent me the first part of it!**


	5. The Kidnapper

****

**Well, Well, Well, looks like we are going to be able to provide the next chapter for you guys right now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then Mr. Pricklepants would do a very interesting production of The Phantom of The Opera!**

**

* * *

**

"Rex."

The single word left Trixie's mouth as they both stared at each other across the weakened form of Victor, who had keeled over in fright from the unexpected roar that left Rex's mouth.

"I didn't mean to," Rex gibbered, flailing his arms like he always did when panicking.

"I'm sure he's fine," Trixie said, nudging Victor with her foot. "Hey, Victor. Get up, will you. Stop acting like a moron."

To her amusement and Rex's intense relief, the little brown dinosaur spluttered at last and sat up.

"Did anyone get the license number of that truck?" Victor muttered, scooting to his feet dizzily. His eyes fell on Rex, and he began to shake noticeably. "Oh nooo, please don't hurt me!"

Trixie rolled her eyes. "You did kind of ask for it, Victor," she pointed out.

"But, but-" Victor stammered, and Trixie eyed him.

"But?"

"I only did it because-"

"Because?"

"Because you're the only friend I ever had!" Victor wailed.

Trixie blinked.

"But what about Joel's other toys? Look, he's got lots of other dinosaurs!"

"But they all hate me! They're all bigger than me! They call me runt!" Victor wailed, and Trixie looked on, aghast.

"Oh Victor, I'm sorry! I had no idea!" She said hurriedly. "But...I can't stay! I'm Bonnie's toy. She'd miss me if I wasn't at her tea parties with life changing news."

Victor sniffed.

"You really can't stay? I'd do anything if you would."

"No. I can't." Trixie affirmed softly. "But I promise I'll be online tonight to chat. I can keep you company that way instead, right?"

Victor nodded, glancing at Rex.

"I guess that's okay. At least you have this dude to look out for you back home."

Trixie looked across at Rex. "Yeah. I guess I'm just lucky." She grinned, and Rex's ego swelled.

* * *

"Mary?" Woody called.

He'd managed to grab the leash attached to the little sheep, that continued to wander as if he hadn't touched it at all. The sheep was beginning to sidle into a corner that Woody would rather not have ventured towards. But if it meant saving Mary...

The lamb stopped short and bleated at a small wooden box. Puzzled, Woody let go of the lamb's leash and walked across to the box. Before he could lay a hand on the lock on top, something grabbed his arm in the darkness.

Caught off guard, Woody swung around.

"Stand aside," drawled a voice. "Ain't no one taking the missy from Dusty."

Woody finally got a good glimpse of who was speaking. From the shadows stepped what could only be described as a stagecoach robber toy. He wore jeans and a plain shirt, covered with a long black trench coat. His hat, wide brimmed and black, perched atop his head.

"Mary doesn't belong to you," Woody stated, furrowing his brow in anger at the stranger.

"Mary doesn't belong to you either. You're not even part of this room, cowboy." The other toy leered. He patted the box with the lock. "I think she's staying put. Now get out."

Woody eyed the doll and pursed his lips, glancing at the box. He suddenly pictured Mary's brown eyes, so sad and lonely. The way she sucked her thumb forlornly. The sheep that pawed uselessly at the box, trying to get to the contents. Then he thought of Bo's wish to have a daughter who looked just like Mary did.

He made up his mind in an instant.

"No."

The other doll looked as if he hadn't been expecting such a curt reply.

"Oh so you want to do it the hard way, huh? Well, cowboy, since we're cut from the same stuff, how about we settled this like real men back in the West would have done?"

Woody waited, wondering what the strange doll meant. He gulped as the other doll drew out from his holsters two small black plastic toy guns. Dusty grinned.

"Where's your ammo, cowboy?"

Woody swallowed, his hand reaching for the holster. As a ragdoll, he had never known there to be a gun in it. He suddenly felt outdone.

The stranger chuckled cruelly. "I see you're missing a gun, pilgrim." He raised one of the guns, stepping towards Woody, holding it level with the cowboys head.

"Any last requests?" He asked mockingly, and Woody squeezed his eyes shut as Dusty put his finger over the trigger. The image of Bo flooded his mind.

Then suddenly-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"

Woody's eyes flew open. He saw a pulsing red light flickering over the doll in front of him, who had dropped both guns on the floor from shock. Turning, Woody glanced up to see Buzz on the windowsill, shining his laser for all he was worth into the eyes of the villain.

"Quick Woody!" Jessie hollered from beside Buzz, where she was ushering Rex and Trixie to the safety outside the window.

Heeding her words, Woody dashed for the box. His fingers tugged the lock, but it wouldn't budge. Suddenly Buzz's voice met his ears.

"Hurry Woody! My laser won't last much longer!"

Just as the words left the space rangers mouth, the red light died. Woody continued to struggle with the lock, just as the robber toy turned to see him by the box. With a grunt, the stagecoach toy flung himself at Woody, knocking him off balance to the floor.

As the two toys wrestled, Buzz took the opportunity to jump from the sill to the floor, grabbing hold of the bolt on top of the box and wrenching at it with all his strength. The bolt slid to the side, and Buzz flipped open the top of the box. Peering inside, he saw a little bundle of purple, that he scooped up into his arms.

Mary blinked her big eyes at the space ranger, half blinded by the light. "Uncle Buzzy..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her away from the corner.

Buzz turned to look back over his shoulder as he hopped back onto the sill, putting Mary down and pushing her towards Jessie.

"Take the little one and go," he hissed to the cowgirl, who started to pick up Mary. Mary sobbed suddenly and pointed.

"Violet!"

From where he stood, Buzz looked around in a panic, to see the little sheep bleating as it toddled towards them, its ribbon leash trailing behind it. With a sigh, Buzz scrambled down to retrieve the sheep, carrying it back up to safety, and to the arms of a delighted Mary.

He looked back once more, in order to assess whether Woody needed help in his own situation.

But someone else got there way before he did.

Woody grunted, rolling the robber over and attempting to pin him, but he was no match for the other doll, who was heavier. Woody found himself lying face first. Glancing across, he started to reach for one of the two toy guns on the floor nearby. The nearest one was just out of reach. Woody struggled, his attacker was beginning to pull on his pull string, gathering a long loop of it in his hands, taking more notice of that than what Woody was trying to achieve.

"Give it up, cowboy," sneered the robber as he looped a length of pull string over Woody's wrist. "It's over."

"Not quite." A foot appeared in Woody's eye line, and he craned his neck up, trying to see who it was. Standing over them was Victor, who grinned and pushed the gun towards the cowboy doll. Spurred on by this, Woody found the strength to roll over, catching the robber by surprise.

"Reach for the sky," he proclaimed, as the length of pull string snapped back behind him. With a grin, he held up the gun, pointing it at the robber, who raised his hands above his head in horror, looking around for the other gun. Unfortunately for him, it lay in pieces on the ground to his left, smashed thanks to Victor's heavy tread.

Woody's hand shook slightly as he pointed the gun at the robber still.

"Now. We're taking Mary. That's my last word on the subject."

The robber laughed.

"You think it's that easy? You think I won't find out where you live? You think I won't follow you? Then I'll take her from under your nose and she'll be mine again!"

Woody's mouth curved in a disgusted look, but it was Victor who spoke.

"You're not going anywhere, Dusty." The brown dinosaur stepped across to the now fully intimidated stagecoach robber, and grabbed him in both his little claw like hands. He turned back to Woody, who was beginning to lower the plastic gun.

"Go. I've got him trapped. Just get out of here."

Woody smiled, holstering the gun without thinking. He noticed it fit snugly into the plastic holder, and the weight wasn't too heavy.

"Thanks Victor. Hope he doesn't give you too much trouble." He indicated the squirming doll, who Victor had by now pinned against the wall with brute force.

"Don't worry sheriff." Victor assured him. "It's under control. Just one thing."

"What's that?" Woody asked.

Victor paused then smiled.

"Take care of Mary."

Woody grinned at him

"I'll do that, thank you." He replied, then tipped his hat at the Velociraptor before walking over to Mary who immediately ran into her new father's arms. Woody gently picked Mary up into his arms and hugged her back, closing his eyes for a brief moment to enjoy the connection he had so craved ever since he and Bo had talked about having children before turning back to his friends.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**What do ya'll think! You like it? I did, sorry we took so long to get this up ya'll! My birthday was on Saturday so, we were a bit preoccupied. Either way, I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far and Diane Clifford and I will have the next chapter up for you really soon!**


	6. The Heroes

Hey there everyone! Guess what, we have a special today, you are going to get two chapters for the price of one! Diane Clifford has been working very hard! Just remember to review both of them!

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then we would have still kept Barbie out of the first movie, but we would have kept Woody's "I wish I was anatomically correct" line.**

****

**

* * *

**

It was a tired group that returned to Bonnie's room that evening. Trixie and Rex were first through the window, followed by Buzz, then Jessie, who was carrying Violet in her arms – given that Buzz didn't like the inferiority complex it gave him – and then Woody, with Mary sitting on his shoulders.

"Cowboy!" came the cry, as Woody set Mary on the floor inside the window. Dolly came rushing over. "We were all going crazy! You guys just vanished on us!"

"Yeah, kind of a last minute thing," Woody said, straightening his hat as Dolly noticed Mary peeking out from behind Woody's legs.

"Well, hello there," Dolly bent down to the little girl doll, who hid her face, sucking madly on her thumb before peeking out again shyly.

"I'm Dolly." The ragdoll said with a broad smile. Mary didn't say anything, but her eyes darted over Dolly curiously. She removed her thumb from her mouth as Woody placed a reassuring hand on the back of the little doll's head.

"Don't be shy Mary. Say hello to the nice doll." He coaxed her.

"Hewwo." Mary murmured. She took a step forward, reaching up to tug at one of Dolly's bunches of felt hair.

"Perhaps you need to take a nap, Mary. It's late and you've had a long day," the cowboy said, wanting to keep his new daughter from getting into too much trouble.

"Oooh! Naptime!" Mary said, sounding strangely enthusiastic to Woody's ears, until she added, "Will you sing me a lullaby, Poppa?"

Woody looked back up at Dolly, catching the ragdoll's now very amused expression.

"Uh...sure," he murmured as he took hold of Mary's hand and began to lead the little girl off towards the bookcase. Heck, he used to sing on the Woody's Roundup cartoons. Why should a lullaby be any different?

When they got to the bookcase, Woody sat down, taking off his hat and watching Mary with a smile as she scanned the rows and rows of books behind them.

"Pick something you like," he encouraged her, and she nodded, her gaze riveted on the books in front of her. After several long minutes, she gave a little cry and tugged a thin hardback book from the shelf. It landed with a little thud on the floor next to Woody, who jumped a little and looked across.

In front of him on the floor, was a nursery rhyme book.

"Oh, rhymes, huh?" Woody asked, as Mary sat down next to him, Violet wandering over from nowhere to jump into her lap. It was strange, Woody thought, as he flipped the pages of the book looking for a suitable one before bed. That lamb had been nowhere to be seen and it would just randomly pop up. Maybe the tales of Mary's little lamb really were true.

"Oooh, that lady looks just like me!" Mary cooed suddenly, pointing to the page in front of them. Woody looked down, snapping out of his trance, to see the rhyme of Little Bo Peep open in front of him.

Pain welled up inside him.

Mary sat beside him, waiting for him to agree, waiting for him to read the rhyme out loud. But the words caught in his throat.

"Poppa?" Mary tugged at his arm gently, and he glanced at her again. Her big brown eyes gazed at him, and he remembered the way Bo used to look at him with the same expression, save for her eyes being blue instead of brown.

He gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, Mary. Memories." He took a deep breath, and she giggled.

"Poppa likes Bo Peep?"

Woody gave another small smile, his heart threatening to break all over again.

"Yes. Poppa likes Bo Peep very much indeed."

He glanced back down at the book, tracing the outline of the picture of Bo Peep with his finger. Oddly enough, the picture depicted of her was exactly as he remembered her from real life – the blue crook, the pink and white dress and bonnet, the long blue bloomers. He almost expected her to leap off the page and into his arms.

He swallowed, cleared his throat, and started to read aloud.

_Little Bo-Peep has lost her sheep,_  
_And can't tell where to find them;_  
_Leave them alone, and they'll come home,_  
_Wagging their tails behind them._

As he continued to read, Mary snuggled up against him, pushing her thumb into her mouth. Woody smiled, wrapping an arm around the little girl.

It felt right.

* * *

Later that evening, after Bonnie had gone downstairs for dinner, Trixie fired up the computer. She was busy browsing on a search engine when Rex plopped down next to her.

"T-Trixie?" The green dinosaur muttered, trying not to disturb her.

"Yeah?" Trixie tapped a few more buttons, before casting a sidelong glance at Rex.

"I was just w-wondering if y-you enjoyed to-today." Rex mumbled, staring at his feet.

"Yeah, it was fun." Trixie said merrily, returning to her web search.

"So, uh, what you said about being lucky?" Rex finally broached the subject they'd last discussed, since the journey home had been a fairly silent one.

"What about it?" Trixie said mindlessly with a little shrug, "I am lucky. I have a nice owner, my computer games, and lots of friends."

"But you said-" Rex started, and stopped as Trixie turned round to face him, her dark eyes gleaming, and a smirk over her mouth.

"I knew what you meant! Silly dino!" She said, padding a little closer to him. "I didn't want to say it in front of Victor, but well." She nudged him with her frontal horn slightly.

"I'm lucky, 'cos you're my best friend."

* * *

The next morning, Woody awoke to the sound of bleating. As he stirred and woke from his position on the bed, he noticed Mary in front of him, playing with her lamb. He grinned and watched her for a moment before wondering what she was holding.

In the next moment he was scrambling to grab the item Mary clutched. Whipping it from her grasp, he holstered the plastic gun she'd evidently removed from him while he was sleeping.

"Mary! Don't play with things belonging to m-Poppa." Woody scolded her.

Mary hung her head in shame.

"Aw...but I was trying to...make that scene from yesterday. Where you stood up to Dusty."

Woody smiled despite himself.

"You saw that?"

"Yes Poppa. I saw you fight him and Uncle Buzzy wescued me from the box. You were all so bwave and scurry. Like when Mr T-Rex woared," Mary said, pointing at Rex, who was tugging something out from under the bed.

Woody chuckled, ruffling Mary's hair. Wistfully he looked around the room, wishing Bo could have seen the place. She'd have loved Bonnie, but she would have loved Mary more, he was sure of it.

* * *

"Lookit!" Trixie squealed to Jessie. The cowgirl was wandering by the desk, looking for Buzz.  
"What?" Jessie peered at the screen, and let out a giggle. On the screen was a text message.

_Hey Trixie!_

_Wanted to thank you guys for coming over!_

_After you left, the other dinosaurs caught me restraining Dusty. Thanks to your sheriff, I'm no longer the runt! I'm the playroom hero! Turns out that Dusty fellow wasn't too popular!_

_So things are looking up. It's still lonely though, but I'll get by._

_Hope Rex is looking after you. He didn't scare me that much really, you know. I just have a weak nervous system._

_Talk soon._

_Victor_

"That's cute!" Jessie said as Trixie closed the window. She noticed, however, that the female dinosaur had a strange expression on her face.

"Trixie?"

"Huh? Oh." Trixie sighed. "It's nothing. It's just...I mean, I know how lonely I was before Rex came along. Victor being online was nice, but it doesn't compare to having someone real nearby."

"I know what you mean. I was lost before Woody came and found me." Jessie said softly, regressing back to the years previous at Al's apartment.

Trixie opened her mouth to ask what the cowgirl meant, but at that moment Rex joined them.

"Look guys! I found some money!" He grinned excitedly.

Jessie grimaced.

"Ugh. I told the boys to put the monopoly money away after their poker game last night!" She reached for the bill.

"Wait!" Trixie stopped her, taking the bill from Rex and inspecting it. "This is real. Where'd you get this?"

"I uh, found it down there," Rex said, pointing to the bed.

"I guess Bonnie's mom must have dropped it when her purse rolled under the bed the other day." Trixie said, staring at the bill for a while longer. Suddenly she thrust the bill back at Rex, and turned back to tap at the keyboard furiously.

Rex and Jessie exchanged a glance, until Trixie squealed in victory, pointing to the screen. On the monitor was an auction webpage. Trixie punched a few more keys and several listings popped up. She scrolled down and clicked on one of them, a picture popping up on the screen.

She turned round to gauge the other toy's expressions, a hopeful look on her face.

Jessie and Rex grinned back at her.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Well, what did ya'll think? I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up in a few minutes so, be sure to enjoy it as well! See you then!**


	7. The Epilogue

****

**Well… this is it folks, the end of the story! I must say, Diane Clifford has been a joy to write with, and I look forward to possibly working with her again in the future! Thanks again for reading and be sure to review this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If we owned Pixar, then they would have kept Buzz singing karaoke in the first movie.**

**

* * *

**

Three days later, Joel ran into his room clutching a package. He assumed it must be from his grandmother in England. She was always sending him unexpected things.

From his perch atop the computer, Victor watched. Another boy toy, no doubt. He continued to gaze stiffly as Joel unwrapped the package.

"Aw cool!" Joel shouted in glee, pulling out a stegosaurus toy. He grinned swinging around, looking for someplace to stand the new arrival, and noticing the space on the computer monitor next to Victor. The stegosaurus was placed next to the Velociraptor, before Joel scooped up the packaging and ran out of the room to dispose of it downstairs.

Victor waited a moment then turned to greet the new toy.

He was in for a shock.

Next to him, the stegosaurus blinked at him, long eyelashes framing dark brown eyes. Moving slightly, to regard the dinosaur more closely, he noticed the newcomer was beige, almost a warm caramel colour. The spikes on her back were a darker shade of the same colour, with pink edging. Her tail, he noticed, had a cute little pink tip too.

His greeting froze in his throat. Trixie had been quite a specimen, but she was nothing to this beauty.

"Hi." She spoke for the first time. "I'm Stacy."

_Stacy._

Victor allowed himself to sigh inwardly. He suddenly realised she was watching him, awaiting a response.

"Oh. Uh. Hi. I'm uh, V-V-V-V-V-V-Victor," he managed at length, and she giggled.

The Velociraptor sighed. Now he knew what Trixie's reply to his email had meant.

_Don't worry about the loneliness, Victor._  
_Every package has a pink lining._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Well, what did you all think! I am very proud of this work, I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as we enjoyed writing it!

**See you around next time!**


End file.
